Happy Valentines Reaping
by Glitchrosedeath
Summary: It's been 120 years since Alan died, and Eric is still upset by it. Maybe Ronald can cheer him up in time for Valentines day?


So...I am working on a sequel to my last story. And so until then I've got a cute little piece with Ronald and a very very depressed Eric. It's a valentines gift for all~! I'll try to get the sequel out soon though!

* * *

"No way! I'm not going to work with that energy sucking bastard again! Have you been around him?! He's become such a depressed waste of space ever since...well, you know," He shrugged and looked out the the window of the office. They were still getting used to the new buildings, offices made with glass walls instead and more advanced technology. Even their death lists were finally updated from books to something a tad more convenient for the 21st century.

"Don't be ridiculous, Knox. The man cant be that bad after almost two centuries-"

"But he is! If anything, he's just gotten worse! I mean, you do assignments with him, you know how he is! The second you get back you just want to get back to bed!" William held up his hand and turned off the computer, handing the tablet back to Ronald after he'd received the needed data.

"I don't want to hear any more complaining, Knox. Now the Service department repaired this for Slingby, take it back to him and for the love of God...try to cheer him up?" Ronald took the package and sighed, heading towards the door. William followed and gave him a pat on the back, "Do whatever you have to, I'm giving you permission to do what ever is necessary..." Ronald nodded and sighed, making his way to Eric's office and knocking, "Boss?"

"What? Get to the point or sod off!"

"It's Ron, can I come in?" He assumed the following grunt was a yes and opened the door, setting the box on his desk. Eric sat back at stared, raising an eyebrow. "Service fixed your death list...and well...how are you doing?" The brunette continued to stare at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Cut the crap, short stack. What was so damn important you had to bother me? I'm busy..." Ronald had to resist the urge to hit him right there. He sighed and grabbed an extra chair, sitting near him.

"I'll take that as not too good then. I was curious if you had any plans coming up? Maybe we could go out for drinks tonight or possibly do something on Valentine's Day? I mean-"

"Figured you'd be spending the night under William again?"

"What the hell is your problem, Eric?! There's nothing going on between us, ever!" The older reaper glared at him, unsure of why this little blond bugger couldn't get the hint! He wasn't in the mood to be around anyone or...to do anything for that matter.

"My problem? I'm not the one with the problem, it's everyone else! You people just don't seem to understand that I want to be left alone!"

"You've wanted us to leave you alone going on almost 120 years now, it's about time for you to snap the fuck out of it! You're bringing everyone else down and our quality of work is suffering because of that! You know that because of you being so goddamn moody that we've slipped down to the near bottom with the reapers from Cardiff and Southampton and even KENT?! Kent, for gods sake! No one takes us seriously anymore and it's all your fault!" He paused and slammed the laptop shut to keep Erics attention. "You know you're not the only one who was upset when Alan died, we all suffered for it. It was hard on every last one of us! But you know what? We didn't stop living, we didn't just give up and retreat behind a wall of anger and depression or dive into a bottle of whiskey. We've all moved on and got over it, so why can't you?!" Eric stared at him silently and shook his head, trying not to laugh at the fact that he was being yelled at by a kid.

"You really want to know why?" He stood up and grabbed his saw, narrowing his eyes. "Because you are annoying little piss ant who can't keep his nose out of other peoples business, that's why!" He slammed the blond against the door and pressed the jagged edge to his throat. "Now get out of my office." He took a step back and opened the door, shoving him out. "And stay out!" Ronald just stared in shock as the door was slammed in his face and he drew the blinds. He ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip, feeling like a complete idiot for thinking he could break that man down so easily. For once he was glad the half of the staff was out doing collections or stuck in the infirmary with the flu. He shook his head again and walked away from the door quickly, figuring he'd go for drinks on his own instead.

Eric sat back at his desk and sighed, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head, thankful that no one saw that except for possibly William. Granted, it had been pretty nice of Ronald to invite him out since everyone else was too terrified to but it never meant he'd accept. Maybe he had a point though, it had taken a while of course but it seemed like everyone else had managed to get over the loss after a few years. He pulled a small bottle of whiskey from one of the desk drawers and stared at the old picture of him and Alan sadly.

"They got over it so easy, how come I can't?" He took a large swig of whiskey and kept staring at the picture. "It's not like it was that devastating...we all knew it was coming. So what the hell is keeping me stuck?" He took another swig and jumped when his laptop pinged suddenly. He opened it quickly and furrowed his eyebrows as a message screen popped up.

From: MrSpears

To: TheGreatSlingby

Subject: Really?

'Maybe it's because you were the closest to him. And perhaps next time you should make sure your speaker isn't on either.

PS: Drink during office hours again and you're fired. Clear? Now put it away! _'

Eric chuckled and shook his head, closing it again without responding.

"Spying again, Will? How does Ronald manage to deal with you?" He shoved the bottle away and turned the intercom on again for a moment "By the way, next time you want me to get out of the office, don't send your little pet.." He grabbed his things and left the office quickly, pausing by a mirror on the way out. "I suppose it can't hurt to at least go out. Shave and a change of hair might be a good idea first though,"


End file.
